


Oops

by Karaeliz



Category: Cobra Starship, Gabe Saporta - Fandom, The Academy Is..., William Beckett - Fandom, gabilliam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Theater - Freeform, movie, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaeliz/pseuds/Karaeliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie theater goers AU where both are strangers but they end up sitting next to one another because it was just so gosh darn crowded- someone spilled popcorn in someone's lap and basically tripped right into the other one's lap, so yeah that was awkward, let's just watch the movie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t where he wanted to be. Movie night with the guys wasn’t his favorite anymore. His “guys” weren’t his favorite anymore. Honestly, nothing was his favorite anymore. Life had grown duller and duller as the years passed and he couldn’t really stay attached to anything or anyone anymore. He wasn’t the favorite in his little group. Adam just kept inviting him because he knew that times were rough for William. But there, again, he found himself in the familiar seat, the one he always sat in, in theater 4.Every month on the fourth, they would go see what was playing in theater 4 at the time closest for 4pm. No one really knew why they started doing that, but they hadn’t missed but one day in the past 2 years, and they weren’t planning on missing any in the near future. So there he sat, watching the pre-previews, the ones where the lights are still on and everyone’s still talking as loud as they possibly can, when suddenly he wasn’t alone in the seat anymore. He had been pretty zoned out until he felt a heavy weight hit his lap and he heard laughter right in his ear. He quickly became aware of what had happened. A stranger, not part of his group, had tripped over William’s foot and right into his lap. His face quickly became blood red as the stranger laughed and laughed and laughed, still on his lap. Finally realizing how rude he was being, the stranger stood up and appoligized. “Sorry there! Didn’t mean to face plant into your crotch!” William awkwardly laughed as his face turned bright red “it’s, um, okay…”. The stranger then proceeded to sit right next to William and stretch out a hand “I’m Gabe by the way” he said with a charming smile. “William”, he replied. Gabe looked at William strangely for a second, then opened his mouth to say something as the lights cut off and the actual previews started. Gabe quickly looked towards the screen and shut his mouth.  
The movie was good, he guessed, as he walked out of the theater with his friends. “As far as musicals go it wasn’t too bad” William half heard come out of his friend’s mouth. “William!” he thought he heard, but just kept walking, not really feeling up to talking to anyone. “William wait!” he heard again. He did stop this time. Gabe quickly ran up to William and held out a wallet. “You dropped this”. “Oh, right, thanks”. “Can I ask you a personal question?” Gabe asked out of the blue. “Sure…?”. “Are you gay?” Gabe asked. “Oh…um” William stammered. “It’s just that…well, you’re really cute, and well, if you are gay, I would ask you to coffee sometime…”. William just stared at him for a second before realizing he had two options. Turn and run, or accept. “Oh, uh, yeah I am…and sure, sounds…nice, I guess” he attempted to say. “Great!” Gabe exclaimed a bit too excitedly. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

The day was approaching quicker and quicker. William dreaded his agreeing to go out to coffee with Gabe. A complete stranger. “What if he’s some psycho murderer?” William wondered aloud to his roommate as he paced back and forth before the “date” as Adam kept calling it. “William you’re paranoid” Adam kept saying. Finally after about an hour of pacing, sitting down for five seconds when Adam would make him, then pacing again, the clock struck 2:25 and it was time to head to the Starbucks down the road. It only took two minutes to walk there, but when William arrived, he saw an anxious looking Gabe already sitting there. “Here goes nothing” he thought as he pushed through the door. Even though he wouldn’t admit to it, William had been pretty excited for their date. They had been texting since they met a week and a half before and he quickly learned they had little in common, but yet their opposing personalities seemed to mesh well. “Maybe they’re not wrong when they say opposites attract” William thought as Gabe ran over and pulled him into a giant hug. “William, hey! It’s great to see you!” he said (a bit louder than he meant to, damn nerves).

 

Conversation was…awkward, but not bad. They both had a great time and ended up staying three hours verses one which was the original plan. Gabe was the one that mentioned that it was probably time to go, cue the anxiety for William. “Did I say something wrong?” he thought as they walked out of the coffee shop. “Do you live nearby?” Gabe asked. “Yeah, right down the street” William answered. “Cool. Mind if I walk you?” Mind? I’d love it, William thought as he nodded and smiled. The conversation continued to flow as they walked, smiles all around. It only took about two minutes to reach William’s apartment, and by that time they were in the middle of a heated discussion over cats vs. dogs. “Well, this is it…” William mumbled as they reached his door. “Yeah…” Gabe sighed. Neither of them made a move though. “Well I had a lot of fun today” Gabe said with a nervous smile, hoping William would feel the same way about their day together. “You know what, I did too” William said with a smile as well. “Well I best be off” Gabe said with a sad look in his eye as he started to turn away, but stopped himself. “So, um, are you a “kiss on the first date” kind of guy or what?” he asked with a fake confidence. “Not usually, no” William answered awkwardly, “But I can be” he said with a smirk. Gabe laughed and pulled William in for a kiss. It was quick and awkward, but they both felt high after it. “Well, I’ll um, I’ll text you” William said after a few seconds. “Yeah, great!” Gabe replied as he walked from William’s apartment. And for the first time in a long time, William’s smile was genuine.


End file.
